Hikaru
by shakes kinder pinguy
Summary: Quel impact aura l'arrivée d'un enfant dans la relation à peine effleurée de Duo et Heero ? revu
1. Luciole

**Hikaru******

(seconde édition)

Scribouillarde : Shakes Kinder Pinguy

Mail : Mei_Fanel@hotmail.com

Couple : 2+1/1+2

Genre : surmenage à trois 

Rating : PG 

Disclaimer : je fais des économies, mais pour l'instant  g même pas de quoi racheter le regard de la mort qui tue d'Hee-chan, alors…T___T Sont pas à moi !

***

**1. Luciole **

Duo s'assit à côté de Wu Fei autour de la table. Les trois autres le regardèrent d'un air interrogateur. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. _ Il fait son sac, dit-il simplement. 

_ Qu'est-ce que Heero t'as dit, exactement ? demanda Quatre en se tournant vers Trowa. 

_ Qu'il avait besoin de se débarrasser de son passé avant de pouvoir vivre avec nous, répondit-il, et de pouvoir accepter tout ce qu'on attendait de lui. 

Il avait dit ces derniers mots en regardant Duo et celui ci détourna les yeux. Oui, il avait embrassé Heero. Non, il n'avait pas pensé que ça déclencherait chez lui le besoin de retourner sur L1. 

_ Yuy est le seul de nous tous à ne pas avoir affronté son passé, fit remarquer WuFei, se rappelant, cinq ans plus tôt, de la question de Heero qui l'avait longtemps hanté. //Combien de fois encore je vais devoir tuer cette petite fille et son chien ? Dis-le moi, Wu Fei !//

C'était vrai… Quatre, Trowa et Wu Fei avaient réglé leurs comptes avec leur passé, pendant la guerre et l'épisode Mariemaia et Duo en retournant pendant deux ans sur L2 aux côtés de Hilde, avec pour projet la construction d'un orphelinat. 

Mais Heero…

Un bruit les fit se retourner. Heero s'approcha d'eux, un sac sur l'épaule. « J'y vais »,dit-il simplement. 

Quatre s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. « Fais attention à toi », dit-il. 

Heero acquiesça et fit un signe de tête à Wu Fei et Trowa. Puis les trois pilotes sortirent, laissant Duo et Heero seul. 

_ Tu comptes partir combien de temps ? demanda l'Américain en croisant les bras. 

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Heero. 

Il y eut un silence, puis, d'une voix mal assurée, le Japonais demanda :

_ Est-ce que… est-ce que tu m'attendras ? 

Duo sursauta. Jamais, jamais il n'aurait osé espérer qu'Heero dirait quelque chose comme ça. Il sourit et s'approcha de lui. Il déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, puis répondit :

_ Bien sûr que je t'attendrai, idiot. 

Duo sortit sans un mot de plus, ne se sentant pas capable de prolonger les adieux. Heero le regarda s'en aller, toucha ses lèvres du doigt, puis résolument,  partit à la rencontre de son passé. 

***

Trois mois plus tard. L1 – laboratoire 

Heero parvint enfin à hacker la dernière partie du programme « Perfect Soldier ». Les bombes étaient placées, le reste du réseau informatique détruit. 

Il n'y avait que ce dossier caché. __

_………Programme Perfect Soldier……patientez………_

Deux menus s'ouvrirent. 

L'un d'eux le concernait, mais il avait déjà été détruit. 

_[Kenji Lowe Pilote 01 projet annulé] _

Le second lui était inconnu. 

_[ Projet de substitution]_

Heero cliqua. 

Il n'y avait que quelques phrases. Ça lui suffit. 

***

Cinq mois plus tard. 

Quelque part sur Terre. 

Heero assomma le dernier garde puis le tua. Il y avait une véritable hécatombe autour de lui, il les avait tous tués, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il reste qui que ce soit au courant du projet de substitution. Le projet Ersatz, comme ils l'appelaient ici. 

Sinon, ça n'en finirait jamais. 

Heero se retrouva devant la chambre. Il prit une grande inspiration puis entra. 

La pièce n'était pas grande, triste, aux murs gris. Il y avait un lit au fond, mais c'était tout. Heero ne s'en étonna pas. Sa chambre était comme ça aussi, à l'époque. 

Elle semblait vide, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. 

« Tu peux sortir », dit-il. 

Il y eut un bruit, puis un enfant d'environ trois ans se glissa de sous le lit. Il se releva, habillé d'un short noir et d'un débardeur vert. Assurément d'origine ethnique asiatique, il avait pourtant de grands yeux bleu marine, et des cheveux bruns désordonnés dont les mèches rebelles lui retombaient sur le front. 

Il ressemblait comme un frère jumeau à Heero au même âge, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son allure générale qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, cette lumière spéciale à l'âme de chacun, grâce à laquelle on ne pourra jamais cloner exactement personne. 

L'enfant s'approcha et regarda l'homme devant lui, l'homme qui lui ressemblait tant. 

_ Est-ce que tu es mon papa ? demanda-t-il de sa voix fragile d'enfant. 

_ Oui, répondit Heero sans hésiter. 

L'enfant vint le prendre par la main, et Heero le souleva dans ses bras. « Ferme les yeux », dit-il.   
L'enfant obéit immédiatement. Ils traversèrent les pièces pleines de morts en silence. Heero boucha les oreilles de l'enfant lorsque le laboratoire explosa. 

***

Un an et demi plus tard. 

Duo sonna à la porte, nerveux, et attendit avec impatience. 

Elle s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et il se trouva nez à nez avec Heero. Duo sourit et le Japonais le lui rendit immédiatement. 

Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, si ce n'est qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus détendu chez lui. Oui, le voyage n'avait pas été en vain. Heero avait vaincu son passé. 

_ Heero. 

_ Duo. 

Le jeune homme à la natte, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, le prit dans ses bras. 

_ Tu en as mis du temps, murmura-t-il. 

_ Pardon. 

_ Tu m'as manqué. 

Heero hocha la tête. « Il faut… il faut que je te montre… quelque chose… »

Duo s'éloigna un peu. 

_ Maintenant ? demanda-t-il, un peu déçu que leur retrouvailles soient coupées. 

_ Oui. Ça va être l'heure. Viens. 

Ils montèrent dans la voiture d'Heero. Duo dût contenir sa curiosité, Heero refusait de répondre à ses questions. Dix minutes plus tard, il se gara en face d'une école. Des parents attendaient leurs enfants. Il était 16h30, la cloche sonna et les portes de l'école s'ouvrirent devant des centaines d'enfants.  
_ Heero, est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'on fait…

_ Otou-san ! Otou-san !

Duo s'interrompit et faillit s'étrangler en voyant un Heero miniature venir en courant vers lui et sauter dans les bras du vrai. 

_ Bonjour Otou-san ! C'est qui ? demanda le gosse en le désignant. 

_ Duo Maxwell, répondit Heero. C'est un ami. 

_ Bonjour Duo Maxwell, fit l'enfant avant de retourner la tête vers son père qui l'avait posé par terre. Otou-san, je peux manger chez Marc ? Sa maman elle est d'accord ! 

Une femme grande et élégante s'approcha d'eux en souriant, tenant par la main un autre petit garçon. 

_ Bonjour, Heero. 

_ Bonjour, Ann. Je vous présente Duo Maxwell. 

_ Bonjour monsieur Maxwell. 

Duo, encore sous le choc, répondit au salut distraitement. 

_Ça ne vous dérange pas de prendre Hikaru ce soir ? demanda Heero. 

_ Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle en souriant. Je peux même le prendre à dormir, si vous voulez. Mon mari n'est pas là ce soir. 

Heero hésita, mais Hikaru lui prit la main et la serra en suppliant :

_ S'il te plaît otou-san ! Je serais sage, promis ! Onegai ? 

_…d'accord. 

_ Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! 

_ Je vous le ramène demain matin, dit Ann avec un sourire. 

_ Merci. Bonne soirée. 

_ A vous aussi. 

Hikaru tendit les bras vers son père qui s'accroupit pour l'embrasser. « A demain Otou-san ! Fais bien dodo ! Au revoir Duo Maxwell ! »

Puis il partit avec Ann et Marc après un dernier salut de la main à son père. 

Il y eut un silence, que Heero fut le premier à briser. 

_ Je l'ai trouvé il y a environ un an et demi. Ils avaient prélevé mes gênes. 

_ Un clone ? 

_ Pas tout à fait, mais presque. Ils voulaient en faire un Perfect Soldier. 

Duo relâcha sa respiration. Il était obscurément soulagé. 

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Hikaru ? demanda-t-il. 

_ Lumière, répondit Heero avec un léger sourire. Ma jolie petite lumière. 

Le regard de Duo s'adoucit alors qu'ils remontaient dans la voiture pour rentrer. 

//Hikaru est une lumière, oui, pensa-t-il. Mais c'est une lumière qui n'a pas de mérite de briller puisqu'elle est alimenté par ton amour. Toi tu es une lumière bien plus belle parce que tu es né de rien. Hikaru est une lumière dans une lumière. Tu es une lumière dans l'obscurité.//

Duo prit la main d'Heero dans la sienne et la serra sans le regarder. 

//Et je resterai toujours à tes côtés pour surveiller qu'elle continue à briller, cette petite luciole au fond de tes yeux.//

(à suivre)


	2. Une place dans la vie de Heero

Hikaru 

(seconde édition)

Scribouillarde : Shakes Kinder Pinguy

Mail : Mei_Fanel@hotmail.com

Couple : 2+1/1+2

Genre : surmenage à trois 

Rating : PG 

Disclaimer : je fais des économies, mais pour l'instant  g même pas de quoi racheter le regard de la mort qui tue d'Hee-chan, alors…T___T Sont pas à moi ! 

Note : merci à Clain qui m'a donné envie d'écrire la suite de « Luciole » qui à l'origine était un one-shot seul. ^^

***

**2. Une place dans la vie de Heero**

Duo plongea son regard dans le coca posé sur la petite table du salon, fixant les bulles qui s'envolaient à la surface du liquide sombre avant d'éclater à la lumière. 

Heero gardait le silence. Ça faisait une demi-heure maintenant qu'ils étaient revenus de l'école et ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé. 

_ Comment t'as réussi à faire passer Hikaru comme ton fils ? demanda enfin Duo. 

_ J'ai créé son identité en hackant. De toute façon, personne ne mettrait en doute notre lien de parenté. 

De toute façon. Hikaru et Heero se ressemblaient tellement physiquement ! Duo commençait seulement à se rendre compte de l'impact que l'arrivée du petit garçon allait avoir sur tout. Sur eux. Heero, père. Responsable d'un enfant. Il n'avait pas vingt-deux ans… Tout d'un coup, Duo eut peur. 

Quelle était sa place, à lui, dans la vie de Heero ? 

_ Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu tout de suite ? demanda-t-il en faisait tourner son verre dans les paumes de sa main. 

La question prit Heero par surprise. Pourquoi… Il n'avait pas d'explication à donner. Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Ça lui avait semblé naturel, acheter une maison où s'installer avec Hikaru avec un jardin assez grand pour que Hikaru puisse jouer, choisir une école qui plairait à Hikaru. Donner une vie à Hikaru. 

Pourquoi avait-il éprouvé le besoin de se baser quelque part avec son fils avant de contacter Duo, puis les autres ? 

Le silence de Heero en disait long et Duo ne reposa pas la question, mais la peur s'était installée au creux de son ventre. Comme toujours dans ces moments là, il se mit à rire. 

_ Toi, Heero, père ! fit-il soudain. Eh ben, si on me l'avait dit ! J'espère que Junior sera plus drôle que toi et moins explosif !

_ Je ferais en sorte qu'il ait une enfance qui le lui permette, répondit doucement Heero, très sérieux, très déterminé. 

La peur dans le ventre de Duo lui tordit douloureusement les entrailles. 

_ Quat et les autres t'attendent avec impatience. Il faudra que tu viennes avec Hikaru à la maison pour leur présenter !

A la maison. 

Mais Heero avait sa propre maison, maintenant. Avec son fils. 

Quatre et Trowa avaient décidé de convoler. 

Wu Fei parlait de plus en plus de prendre un studio plus près de son travail. 

Duo eut soudain envie de vomir. 

Il s'étira avec un grand sourire et regarda autour de lui. Heero se leva. 

_ Il faut aller faire les courses pour ce soir, dit-il. Tu restes dîner. 

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question et Duo bondit sur ses pieds. 

_ Ça marche, dit-il. 

Alors ils sortirent, et Duo bavarda tout le long de la fin d'après-midi, racontant les deux années que Heero avait manquées avec son enthousiasme habituel. Il y avait le prochain mariage de Quatre et Trowa, "Ils attendaient que toi pour fixer la date !", la décision de Wu Fei d'accepter son premier rendez-vous avec Sally, "C'est à peine si on peut les séparer, maintenant !", les derniers potins à propos de Relena, le retour de Zechs, ou plutôt Milliardo, et Noin, les dernières nouvelles de Hilde. 

Si bien que lorsqu'il eut fini de parler, il était vingt heures passées, et Heero préparait le dîner en l'écoutant sans rien dire. 

Pendant son babillage, Duo se sentit obscurément soulagé. Il avait le vague sentiment d'un retour à la normale, c'était comme avant, et sa peur fut un peu apaisée.  

Le dîner se passa comme le reste de l'après-midi, Duo au micro, Heero à la réception. Puis ils débarrassèrent et revinrent au salon. 

Lorsque Duo se retourna vers Heero, il se retrouva très proche de lui, et il retint sa respiration. Ils étaient les yeux dans les yeux, tous les deux soudain hésitants, maladroits, mal à l'aise. Ils n'avaient jamais pris le temps de définir réellement ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Après le retour de Duo de L2 et son installation avec les autres dans cette grande maison où les cinq pilotes s'étaient réunis, ils avaient été "sages" pendant un an et demi. Puis Duo avait commencé à vouloir plus, sans en parler, mais leurs sorties à deux ressemblaient plus à des rendez-vous en tête à tête qu'à un dîner entre meilleurs amis. 

Heero avait accepté le changement sans broncher. Jusqu'au baiser. Là, il s'était rendu compte de tout ce que ça impliquait. 

_"Tu m'attendras ?"_

Un baiser, et c'était tout. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait d'eux ? 

_"Tu m'attendras ?"_

Duo posa une main sur la joue d'Heero qui n'eut qu'un frisson. Il la caressa doucement du pouce, sans le quitter des yeux, et ce fut Heero qui traversa les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, sans l'embrasser, posant juste ses lèvres sur celles de Duo, pour savoir, lui demander. L'Américain transforma le contact en un baiser tout aussi hésitant que l'avait été le geste d'Heero.   

Sans passion, sans assurance, juste le besoin de se rassurer, de se trouver une place. Se trouver une place sur les lèvres d'Heero… Duo sourit à cette idée, et sa nervosité disparut. Il regarda Heero droit dans les yeux. "Tu m'as manqué", dit-il de nouveau. Mais cette fois c'était avec plus d'implication. 

_Tu m'as manqué et je veux te garder._

Le Japonais sourit à son tour, un sourire à la Heero, juste un coin de bouche qui se soulève, mais les yeux qui s'illuminent comme si un soleil venait de se lever au fond de ses pupilles bleu nuit. 

Duo l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois, ce n'était pas un baiser d'installation. C'était un baiser de locataire. Et Heero lui rendit le même ; un baiser avec plus de passion, mais plus de tendresse encore. Ce n'était pas de passion, dont ils avaient besoin. 

Juste d'amour. 

Cette nuit là, il n'y eut que deux amoureux l'un dans les bras de l'autre, il était trop tôt pour aller plus loin. 

En se réveillant, Duo ouvrit les yeux sur le visage de Heero. Il savait qu'il ne dormait pas à sa respiration, mais ne fit pas de mouvements. Il pensa à Hikaru, l'enfant de Heero. 

Les choses ne seraient certainement pas aussi faciles qu'il l'avait pensé. En laissant partir le Japonais, Duo n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il se retrouverait avec un rival à son retour. Comment Hikaru accepterait Duo dans la vie de son père ? 

Et quelle place Heero était prêt à donner à Duo dans sa vie ? 

L'Américain referma les yeux avec un soupir imperceptible, se rapprochant de Heero lorsque celui-ci passa un bras autour de lui. 

Ils en parleraient plus tard. Pour l'instant… Pour l'instant il n'y avait que Heero et lui. 

(à suivre)


	3. L'Autre

Hikaru 

(seconde édition)

Scribouillarde : Shakes Kinder Pinguy

Mail : Mei_Fanel@hotmail.com

Couple : 2+1/1+2

Genre : surmenage à trois 

Rating : PG 

Disclaimer : je fais des économies, mais pour l'instant  g même pas de quoi racheter le regard de la mort qui tue d'Hee-chan, alors…T___T Sont pas à moi !

***

**3. L'Autre**

Hikaru s'assit sur le rebord de la marche du perron et entreprit de mettre ses chaussures. Appliqué, il fit les nœuds avec soin. Otou-san lui avait appris hier. Tous les autres savaient déjà faire des nœuds, mais Otou-san avait dit que c'était parce qu'ils étaient plus vieux que lui, et qu'ils avaient appris dans les petites classes que lui n'avait pas faites. Otou-san disait qu'il apprenait vite. 

Aujourd'hui la maîtresse leur avait dit de dessiner leur maman pour la fête des mères. Hikaru avait dessiné  Otou-san, et la maîtresse ne l'avait pas cru quand il lui a dit que Otou-san était aussi sa maman. Mais Hikaru avait quand même donné son dessin à Otou-san, et il avait sourit. 

Hikaru aimait quand son père souriait. Ce n'était pas souvent, et c'était que pour lui. 

Enfin presque. 

Il y avait l'Autre, aussi. 

A sa pensée, Hikaru fronça les sourcils. L'Autre. Il était souvent avec Otou-san. Trop souvent. L'Autre prenait Otou-san par la main quelque fois ou par la taille, l'Autre faisait sourire Otou-san et venait souvent à la maison. 

Otou-san lui avait dit que l'Autre était un ami très cher, qu'il y en avait d'autres, aussi, et qu'il devait les rencontrer. C'était aujourd'hui. 

Mais Hikaru savait que l'Autre était dangereux. 

Damien lui avait dit de faire attention. La maman de Damien s'était remariée avec un ami très cher. Hikaru ne voulait pas que l'Autre se marie avec Otou-san. 

Hikaru ne voulait pas que l'Autre lui vole Otou-san.  

Ça faisait une semaine déjà que l'Autre était entré dans leur vie, et Hikaru avait vite découvert qu'il n'aimait pas quand Otou-san et lui parlaient japonais parce qu'il ne comprenait pas tout. 

Hikaru parlait tout le temps japonais quand l'Autre était là. 

_ Hikaru ? Tu es prêt ? 

_ Oui ! On s'en va ?

Otou-san lui sourit et l'enfant sentit son cœur gonfler de joie. Il aimait tellement quand Otou-san lui souriait ! Il lui prit la main et ils montèrent dans la voiture, Hikaru à l'arrière. 

_ C'est loin ? 

_ Une petite heure. J'ai parlé à ta maîtresse. 

_ Ah. 

Hikaru attendit la suite. En général, quand une maîtresse parlait à Otou-san, c'était pour le changer de classe. Mais il n'avait pas envie de changer de classe. Il y avait Marc, et puis Damien, et puis Lucas. Ils ne se moquaient pas de lui parce qu'il était petit. 

_ Tu t'ennuies en classe ? demanda Otou-san. 

_ Un petit peu, acquiesça Hikaru, même s'il savait ce que ça voulait dire. 

On allait encore le changer de classe. 

_ Mademoiselle Moria ne veut pas te faire sauter encore une classe, dit Otou-san de sa voix calme, ses yeux bleu marine fixés sur la route. Tu as déjà deux ans de moins que les autres. 

_ Je ne veux pas changer, dit Hikaru d'une voix hésitante. Il y Marc et Damien et Lucas. Je m'amuse bien avec eux. 

Dans le rétroviseur, les yeux d'Otou-san s'adoucirent. 

_ Je vais prendre une semaine de vacances, dit-il. Tu veux qu'on aille à la mer ? 

_ Tous les deux ? s'écria Hikaru, joyeux. 

_ Oui. 

_ Avec Duo ? demanda-t-il quand même, au cas où. 

_ Non, dit doucement Otou-san. Seulement tous les deux. 

Tous les deux ! Une semaine de vacances avec Otou-san, à la mer ! Hikaru eut un sourire radieux et se pencha un peu. 

_ On va où ? 

_ Je ne sais pas. En France ? 

_ Ouais ! En France ! Marc il est déjà allé en France. Il dit que c'est chouette. Tu es déjà allé en France ?   
Oups. Mauvaise question. Les yeux d'Otou-san s'assombrirent un peu. Il y avait des choses, comme ça, qui rendaient Otou-san malheureux. Ça remontait à avant la naissance de Hikaru. L'enfant détestait toutes ces choses qui attristaient Otou-san. 

Otou-san était tellement gentil. Il ne devrait pas être triste. 

_ Quelque fois, dit-il enfin. Surtout dans le sud. 

_ Est-ce que tes amis sont gentils ? demanda Hikaru pour changer de sujet. 

_ Oui. Tu verras. 

Le reste du trajet s'effectua dans un silence agréable. Otou-san n'était pas quelqu'un qui parlait beaucoup, mais ça ne dérangeait pas Hikaru. Les silences d'Otou-san étaient toujours des silences qui continuaient à aimer. 

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une grande maison blanche entourée d'un grand jardin, et Otou-san se gara. A l'extérieur, devant le portail de fer forgé se trouvait un homme immense qui leur fit un grand sourire. Il avait un turban sur la tête. 

Hikaru, intimidé, s'accrocha à la main de son père, dont les doigts se resserrèrent autour des siens pour le rassurer. 

_ Heero-sama, salua l'homme au turban. Heureux de vous voir. 

_ Bonjour Rashid, dit Otou-san. 

_ Et je suppose que voici le jeune Hikaru-sama. 

Hikaru ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était la première fois qu'on l'appelait sama. 

_ Maître Duo a raison, dit Rashid. Il vous ressemble énormément. Bonjour, Hikaru-sama. Je suis Rashid. 

_ Bonjour, répondit timidement l'enfant. 

_ Tout le monde vous attend.   
Otou-san entraîna Hikaru dans le grand jardin, vers la maison. Devant, sur la pelouse, plusieurs personnes discutaient avec animation. Il reconnut l'Autre qui les vit avant tout le monde, et les désigna. Ils se levèrent alors et un blond courut vers eux avec un grand sourire avant de serrer Otou-san dans ses bras. 

_ Heero ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous as manqués ! 

_ Bonjour, Quatre. 

_ Tu as l'air en pleine forme ! Montre-moi donc ce fameux petit bonhomme dont Duo nous rabat les oreilles.

Quatre s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur d'Hikaru et le regarda avec un sourire et un regard chaleureux. Hikaru l'aima tout de suite. 

_ Bonjour, Hikaru-chan, je suis Quatre Winner, dit-il. Tu ressembles vraiment à ton père !   
Hikaru lui fit un sourire timide et Quatre lui ébouriffa les cheveux. 

_ Adorable, dit-il en se relevant. Ton portrait tout craché, Heero ! 

Les autres s'approchaient à leur tour. Il y avait d'abord un très grand brun avec une mèche bizarre et des yeux verts, qui eut un sourire discret mais heureux et accueillant. Celui-là était comme Otou-san, et Hikaru se dit qu'il l'aimerait aussi. 

_ Bienvenue à la maison, Heero, dit-il seulement, mais ça voulait dire beaucoup de choses.

_ Merci, Trowa, répondit Otou-san. Je te présente mon fils Hikaru. Hikaru, voici Trowa Barton.

Trowa le regarda et lui fit un sourire plus grand auquel l'enfant répondit. 

_ Alors Yuy, te voilà rangé et un père honorable, fit le suivant, un Chinois à l'air sérieux mais dont les yeux noirs souriaient. Heureux de te revoir, Heero. 

_ Moi aussi, Wu Fei. Voilà Chang Wu Fei, Hikaru. 

Le Chinois se pencha vers lui. "Sois digne de ton père, dit-il à voix basse. C'est un grand homme."

Hikaru décida qu'il l'aimait bien aussi. Derrière, il y avait deux femmes, une petite avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleu très clair qui se moquait de son père mais avec gentillesse, et lui souhaita à lui d'un air faussement sérieux bonne chance, Hilde quelque chose, c'était trop compliqué, et puis une femme plus grande à l'air vraiment gentil, Sally Po. 

L'Autre s'avança enfin. 

_ Bonjour Hikaru, dit-il. 

Hikaru garda le silence, mais hocha la tête et l'Autre eut l'air de soupirer avant de sourire à son père, et Otou-san lui sourit aussi. 

Hikaru se renfrogna très légèrement, mais ils allèrent tous s'asseoir dans l'herbe et parlèrent ensemble. Hikaru s'était réfugié contre son père, en les écoutant avec attention. 

Il apprit que Quatre et Trowa se marieraient bientôt et qu'ils voulaient qu'Otou-san soit le témoin de Trowa. Sally, la gentille dame, était la fiancée de Wu Fei mais pourtant ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer. Il crut comprendre que Hilde était la sœur de l'Autre ou quelque chose comme ça. 

Ils ne l'ignoraient pas comme la plupart des adultes le font avec les enfants, mais lui posaient les questions directement au lieu de s'adresser à son père et Hikaru se sentit bientôt plus à l'aise. 

Ils n'eurent pas l'air étonné de savoir qu'il était en avance de deux ans, mais Hikaru eut très peur quand Quatre parla d'un collège pour enfants surdoués à Sank. Ce fut l'Autre qui intervint pour le rassurer. 

_ Quat est toujours un peu rapide, t'en fais pas, Hikaru, dit-il. Le collège c'est pas pour tout de suite, et quelque chose me dit que ton père y réfléchira à deux fois avant d'aller s'installer à Sank. Pas vrai, Hee-chan ? 

_ Hn, rétorqua Otou-san avec un regard mi amusé, mi furieux. 

Hikaru fut partagé entre plusieurs sentiments. Il n'aimait pas que l'Autre appelle son père Hee-chan. Il s'appelait Heero, et il n'était pas un enfant ! Mais l'Autre avait aussi voulu le rassurer. Damien avait dit que les "amis très chers" voulaient toujours plaire aux enfants. 

Pourtant, si Hikaru y réfléchissait bien, l'Autre était drôle, et toujours gentil. 

_ Je _veux _voir la tête de Relena quand elle rencontrera Hikaru, dit l'Autre avec un sourire moqueur et joyeux. 

_ J'aurais voulu voir la _tienne_, répliqua Wu Fei tranquillement. 

_ Eh, oh, Wuffie, soit gentil, mets la en veilleuse…

_ C'est Wu Fei, Maxwell, et si tu ne veux…

_ Ne commencez pas, tous les deux, intervint Quatre en secouant la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Heero, le cirque ne va pas tarder à passer par ici. Tu devrais y emmener Hikaru ! 

_ Un cirque ? demanda Hikaru, intéressé. 

Il n'était jamais allé au cirque. 

_ Rien que pour voir Trowa fringué comme un clown, ça vaut le coup, dit l'Autre. 

_ Tu es un clown ? s'écria spontanément Hikaru, incrédule, et tout le monde éclata de rire. 

_ Plutôt une cible, répondit l'Autre. Sa sœur Catherine est une lanceuse de couteau. 

Hikaru ouvrit de grands yeux. 

_ Je pourrais venir vous prendre vendredi soir pour la représentation, dit l'Autre. On dînera avec Cathy et les autres. Trowa pourra te montrer ses lions.  

_ Tu as envie d'y aller, 'karu-chan ? demanda Otou-san. 

Hikaru garda le silence, partagé entre l'envie d'aller au cirque et sa réluctance à donner satisfaction à l'Autre. 

_ D'accord, dit-il finalement.  

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula rapidement, et ils restèrent dîner. Il y avait des fraises au dessert, et même de la chantilly. Hikaru apprit beaucoup de choses sur son père au cours des discussions. Qu'il avait sauvé le monde deux fois, et que la reine de Sank était amoureuse de lui. Qu'il était très fort et qu'il pouvait sauter d'immeubles sans mourir !

Les autres à l'école disaient toujours que leur papa était le meilleur. 

Mais pour de vrai c'était le sien. Il était le plus fort, il était invincible, il avait sauvé le monde deux fois et il pouvait même être roi ! Otou-san c'était le meilleur papa de toute la Terre et de toutes les Colonies et de tout l'univers.  

Il était à moitié endormi lorsque Otou-san le prit dans ses bras pour le mettre dans la voiture avant de partir. Voyant que Otou-san ne montait pas tout de suite, il se redressa. 

Otou-san était dans les bras de l'Autre, et ils s'embrassaient. 

Damien disait que une fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, c'était foutu. Après ça, Otou-san sortirait souvent le soir, le laisserait avec une fille qui devait s'occuper de lui mais qui passait son temps devant la télé, et puis un jour son ventre deviendrait gros, et il dirait que Hikaru aurait bientôt un petit frère ou une petite sœur, et qu'il allait se marier avec l'Autre, et après le petit frère - pour Damien c'était un petit frère - ou la petite sœur sortirait du ventre d'Otou-san, que c'était très moche, tout rouge, et que ça hurlait tout le temps mais tout le monde trouvait ça très mignon, et puis Otou-san s'en occuperait tout le temps. 

Hikaru se recroquevilla au fond de la voiture, le cœur battant et la gorge serrée, et il fit semblant de dormir quand Otou-san monta et démarra. 

Il ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Il ne voulait pas que sa vie avec Otou-san change, et qu'il s'occupe d'une chose toute rouge et toute moche et qui hurlait tout le temps. Hikaru voulait rester le seul enfant de son père, la seule personne importante. 

Il ne voulait pas qu'Otou-san le laisse tout seul. 

Hikaru s'endormit pendant le voyage, mais reprit conscience lorsque son père le changea pour le mettre en pyjama. Il le coucha et le borda, puis comme toujours déposa un baiser sur son front. 

_ Otou-san ? 

_ Il faut que tu dormes, Hikaru. Il est tard. 

_ Otou-san, tu vas pas me laisser ? On va rester toujours ensemble ? 

Son père se figea un instant et le regarda, une main lui caressant la joue. 

_ Bien sûr qu'on va rester toujours ensemble, dit-il. Je ne te laisserai jamais. 

_ Jamais, jamais, jamais ? 

_ Jamais. Promis. 

Hikaru ferma les yeux, rassuré. Otou-san avait promis. Et même si l'Autre était là, Otou-san ne le laisserait jamais, jamais, jamais. 

Ils resteraient toujours ensemble.  

(à suivre)


	4. Le choix de Hikaru

Hikaru 

(seconde édition)

Scribouillarde : Shakes Kinder Pinguy

Mail : Mei_Fanel@hotmail.com

Couple : 2+1/1+2

Genre : surmenage à trois 

Rating : PG 

Disclaimer : je fais des économies, mais pour l'instant  g même pas de quoi racheter le regard de la mort qui tue d'Hee-chan, alors…T___T Sont pas à moi !

***

**4. Le choix de Hikaru**

"Il ne m'aime pas", dit soudain Duo, les yeux dans le vague. 

Quatre leva le regard et attendit quelques secondes avant de poser son livre et de s'asseoir plus près de son ami. 

_ J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, ajouta Duo avec un sourire forcé. Mais je commence à perdre un peu espoir, là. Jamais vu un gosse aussi borné. 

_ Pourtant la soirée au cirque s'est bien passée, non ? remarqua le blond. Hikaru semblait ravi.   
_ Oui, mais il est redevenu distant dès le lendemain. Tu as bien vu, c'est à peine s'il me dit bonjour… et ça fait trois mois que ça dure. Bon sang même avec Zechs il est gentil, et pourtant on peut pas dire que Blondie Boy soit discret dans la manière dont il drague Heero, hein !

Quatre sourit un peu avant de redevenir sérieux. 

_ Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas avec Heero ? 

Duo fit la grimace, puis haussa les épaules. 

_ J'ai pas envie. 

_ De quoi t'as peur ? 

_ C'est pas une peur, c'est une certitude, Quat, répliqua Duo. Heero fera toujours passer Hikaru d'abord. Et si…

_ Et si tu en parles avec Heero, vous risqueriez de vous engueuler, et si il se sent obligé de faire un choix…

_ Je lui demande pas de faire un choix ! protesta Duo. Il n'en est pas question. Je voudrais juste qu'il… qu'il…

_ Qu'il s'implique un peu plus dans votre relation, termina Quatre. 

Duo eut un petit rire. 

_ Je pensais vraiment que nos retrouvailles seraient plus passionnées que ça, admit-il. Qu'on aurait du temps à nous deux. Nom de Dieu, Quat, ça fait trois mois, maintenant, et on n'a même pas passé une seule nuit ensemble… Je voulais qu'on ait une soirée à nous deux, mais il bosse ou il ne veut pas laisser Hikaru tout seul, et quand il prend des vacances, il part en France avec son gosse !  
Quatre soupira, puis posa une main sur l'épaule de Duo. 

_ Il revient quand ? demanda-t-il.

_ Après-demain, répondit Duo. 

_ Alors cette fois ne le laisse pas filer, d'accord ? 

Duo acquiesça puis secoua la tête. "Je savais qu'aimer Heero n'était pas simple, mais à ce point là c'est mission impossible."

***

Hikaru mit la dernière poignée de sable sur son château puis rejoignit son père en riant joyeusement. Il s'assit devant lui, attendant que l'eau monte et détruise sans pitié son travail de cet après-midi. C'était la dernière journée ici. Le lendemain, ils devraient reprendre le bateau pour l'Angleterre. Ils dormiraient dans le bateau. A l'aller, ils étaient venus en avion, mais Otou-san avait proposé de prendre le bateau. 

Il n'y avait plus personne sur la plage. Le soleil se couchait, et une brise agréable rafraîchissait l'air. Hikaru pensait avoir passé la meilleure semaine de sa vie. Otou-san lui avait appris à plonger, et tous les copains de la plage avaient voulu apprendre aussi ! Ils ne voulaient pas croire que Otou-san était son père ! Tout le monde croyait que c'était son frère, et les dames qui venaient toujours autour de lui trouvait ça "merveilleux."  

Otou-san n'aimait pas trop quand tout le monde lui posait des questions, surtout les dames qui voulaient tout le temps qu'il sorte le soir avec elles. Mais Otou-san n'avait jamais dit oui. 

Ce serait amusant à raconter à Duo, ça ; pour le voir devenir tout vert, comme à chaque fois que Zechs parlait à Otou-san. 

_ Otou-san ? 

_ Oui ? 

_ Est-ce que Duo va venir habiter à la maison ? 

Par le temps que mit son père à répondre, Hikaru savait que la question l'avait surpris. 

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Heero prudemment. 

_ Est-ce que tu vas te marier avec Duo ? fit Hikaru. 

_ Je ne crois pas, répondit son père, cette fois d'un ton un peu amusé. 

Malgré le soulagement qu'il ressentait, l'enfant insista. 

_ Mais Oncle Quatre et Oncle Trowa vont se marier bientôt pourtant. 

_ La relation de Quatre et Trowa est plus ancienne et plus solide, répondit doucement Heero. Tu sais, ça fait sept ans maintenant qu'ils s'aiment. 

_ Sept ans ? s'émerveilla Hikaru qui n'avait que cinq ans, et moins de trois ans de vie avec son père. Et toi, avec Duo ? 

Heero réfléchit un instant. 

_ C'est compliqué, dit-il enfin. Je crois que ça fait longtemps, mais nous ne nous sommes décidés qu'il y a trois ans. 

Hikaru se tût, puis, les sourcils froncés, le ton de voix un peu inquiet : 

_ Avant que tu viennes me chercher ? 

_ Oui. 

_ Alors tu l'aimes depuis plus longtemps que moi ? Plus que moi ? 

Heero prit son fils dans les bras, l'attira vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux. 

_ Ce n'est pas du tout pareil, 'karu-chan, dit-il avec une assurance tranquille. Je n'aime pas Duo de la même manière que je t'aime. Vous êtes tous les deux importants pour moi. Très importants. Et je ne veux perdre ni toi, ni Duo. Tu comprends ? 

Hikaru passa ses petits bras autour du cou de son père et cacha le visage au creux de son cou, inspirant l'odeur sécurisante et familière. 

_ Alors c'est comme une famille ? Avec Onc' Fei, Onc' Quat, Onc' Trowa, Tante Sally et Tante Hilde, et toi, et Duo ? 

_ Oui, répondit Heero. C'est notre famille. 

Hikaru ferma les yeux. Une famille. 

***

_ Duo ? 

Duo leva la tête avec l'impression d'avoir reçu la foudre sur la tête. Il dévisagea Hikaru comme si le gamin était devenu fou. C'était la première fois en trois mois et demi qu'il l'appelait par son prénom et qu'il s'adressait à lui. 

_ Oui ? demanda-t-il avec prudence, parce qu'on ne savait jamais. 

_ Y'a le bout de ta natte qui trempe dans la sauce. 

Duo cligna des yeux avant de constater qu'effectivement, sa natte avait pris ses aises, et Heero se moquait silencieusement de lui. Très dignement, il reprit ses cheveux, les essuya, et les remit en place. 

_ Merci, Hikaru. Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'elle peut être malpolie. 

Hikaru sourit, les yeux dans son assiette. Le reste du dîner se déroula sans autre incident, puis l'enfant se leva juste après le dessert dans son pyjama blanc à petits canards verts. 

_ Je vais me coucher, annonça-t-il avec sérieux. 

_ Je viens te border, dit Heero mais Hikaru secoua la tête. 

_ Non. Je suis grand. Ce soir c'est pas la peine. 

Puis il regarda son père avec une version chibi du Regard-de-la-Mort-qui-Tue Heero Yuy™ remarquablement bien exécuté. "Pas de doute, pensa Duo. C'est bien un Yuy."

_ Mais demain tu viendras, hein ? 

Heero acquiesça et Hikaru satisfait, commença à monter les escaliers avant de se retourner. "Oyasumi !" lança-t-il, puis il rentra dans sa chambre. 

Duo le regarda disparaître avec une sorte de stupéfaction. Même pour Hikaru, il était un peu tôt pour se coucher, et l'enfant n'avait _jamais laissé son père seul avec Duo de son plein gré. _

L'Américain leva les yeux vers Heero, interrogateur mais Heero fit comme si tout était normal. Il plia sa serviette avec soin, puis se tourna vers Duo, très sérieux. 

_ Tu restes ce soir, dit-il. 

Duo ne dit rien. Il regarda Heero quelques secondes, puis lui prit soudain le bras pour l'attirer à lui. Il le serra contre lui avant de l'embrasser avec une passion qu'il avait toujours dissimulée. Cette fois il n'y avait plus à se restreindre, plus à craindre de demander trop. Heero avait "donné la permission" et Duo avait l'intention de l'exploiter à fond. Et Heero lui rendait passion pour passion, désir pour désir. 

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte de la chambre se refermait. 

***

Duo se réveilla le lendemain matin, gêné par un rayon de soleil. Ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de fermer les rideaux la veille, trop noyés l'un dans l'autre. Duo sourit au visage encore endormi d'Heero, et caressa son dos nu avec douceur, la gorge un peu serrée. "Eh ben, pensa-t-il, amusé. Il en a fallu, du temps, avant d'en arriver là. Quand je pense que j'avais déjà envie de te mettre dans mon lit en te tirant dessus la toute première fois. Mais Heero Yuy est un cadeau qui se mérite, hein ?"

Duo déposa un baiser tendre au creux du dos de son amant puis se leva. Heero valait bien la peine d'un aller-retour en enfer. L'Américain enfila son caleçon puis son tee-shirt et sortit de la chambre en silence. 

Dans la salle à manger, la table du dîner était intacte de la veille, et Duo pensa à débarrasser, mais d'abord il voulait apporter le petit déjeuner à Heero. 

Des pas légers derrière lui se firent entendre, et il se retourna. 

Hikaru dans son pyjama blanc à petits canards verts descendait les escaliers en se frottant les yeux. Duo se figea et retint son souffle, se demandant comment l'enfant allait réagir à sa présence. Le petit garçon posa d'abord son regard sur la table encombrée d'un air désapprobateur, puis observa Duo avec un œil critique. Il croisa les bras et Duo attendit. 

_ Tu peux rester, dit finalement Hikaru d'un air de grand prince qui accorde une faveur. Mais y'a une condition. 

_ Laquelle ? demanda Duo.

_ Je veux pas que tu mettes de petit frère ou de petite sœur dans le ventre d'Otou-san, déclara l'enfant d'un air menaçant cent pour cent Yuy. 

_ Ça devrait pas être une condition trop difficile à tenir, répondit Duo en retenant un sourire. 

_ Bon. Maintenant qu'on est une famille, je vais manger mes céréales. 

Duo regarda Hikaru entrer dans la cuisine, puis tourna la tête vers l'escalier où Heero attendait, un sourire léger sur les lèvres. 

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et Duo sourit à son tour. 

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se sentait complètement en paix. 

Une famille. 

(à suivre)


	5. La princesse dans les contes de fées

Hikaru 

(seconde édition)

Scribouillarde : Shakes Kinder Pinguy

Mail : Mei_Fanel@hotmail.com

Couple : 2+1/1+2

Genre : surmenage à trois 

Rating : PG 

Disclaimer : je fais des économies, mais pour l'instant  g même pas de quoi racheter le regard de la mort qui tue d'Hee-chan, alors…T___T Sont pas à moi !

***

**5. La princesse dans les contes de fées**

_ Yuy Hikaru ? 

Le jeune garçon se retourna et dévisagea la vieille femme avec curiosité et un peu de méfiance. Enfin, vieille… Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quarante ans. Elle portait un tailleur bleu marine, une sacoche dans la main, et lui souriait d'un air qu'elle espérait engageant. 

Hikaru jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Lucas. Son ami lui fit une légère grimace, et ça lui suffit. Lucas était très doué pour juger les gens et cette vieille ne lui disait rien qui vaille. 

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Hikaru sèchement. 

La femme sembla un peu déconcertée. N'importe qui le serait face à un gosse de dix ans qui vous lançait un regard meurtrier. 

_ Je m'appelle Mary Evans, mais tu peux m'appeler Mary. 

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel et Hikaru retint un ricanement. 

_ Je voudrais juste te poser quelques questions.

_ A propos de quoi ? 

_ Ta vie, savoir si tu es heureux, dit-elle en souriant. 

Hikaru la regarda d'un air incrédule. Quelle genre de question stupide c'était, ça ? 

_ Evidemment ! s'écria-t-il. 

_ Tu vis avec ton papa, c'est ça ? 

_ Oui.

_ Hum, ainsi que… son ami ? 

Hikaru lui lança un regard un peu désorienté, et derrière Mary Evans, Lucas lui fit des signes de danger très clair, l'air affolé, et Hikaru se replia immédiatement. 

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire que mon père ait des amis ? rétorqua-t-il. 

_ Non, je veux dire…

Au même instant, une voix les fit tous se retourner. 

_ Hikaru-chan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? 

Duo les regardait tous d'un air perplexe. Lucas se frappa la figure d'une main, désolé, et Hikaru se réfugia tout de suite près du jeune homme natté. 

_ Heero Yuy ? demanda Mary Evans, cherchant du coin de l'œil une ressemblance avec Hikaru qu'elle ne trouva pas. 

_ Hum, non. Duo Maxwell. Son…

_ Ami, oui je sais, coupa la femme d'un air pincé. Mary Evans de l'Assistance Sociale. 

"Aleeeerte, pensa Duo. Déploiement de code rouge, tous les pilotes sont demandés à leur Gundam. Attaque surprise de l'ennemi !"

_ Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-il poliment. 

_ En fait, j'aimerais parler à monsieur Yuy. 

Duo garda son calme, hocha la tête et fit signe à la femme de le suivre. Lucas prit un air tragique en disant au revoir à Hikaru, et l'enfant se précipita ensuite près de Duo. 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? murmura-t-il. 

_ Foutre le bordel, répondit Duo sur le même ton. Et quelque chose me dit que ton père va pas apprécier ! 

Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet. 

Ils rentrèrent à la maison et Hikaru se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. 

_ Otou-san ! 

Heero ouvrit immédiatement la porte et accueillit Hikaru avec un sourire tendre. L'enfant se réfugia contre lui et regarda Mary Evans qui les fixait tous les deux d'un air stupéfait. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le lien de parenté de Hikaru et Heero, l'enfant ressemblait tant à son père ! 

Duo s'avança, et Heero se tendit immédiatement. Tout dans l'attitude de son petit ami indiquait le danger. 

_ Heero, commença-t-il, voici Mary Evans, de l'Assistance Sociale. Elle voudrait, hum, te poser quelques questions…

Les yeux d'Heero se glacèrent immédiatement, et son visage se ferma. Hikaru regarda son père avec stupéfaction. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça. 

"Il fallait s'y attendre, pensa Duo. Perfect Soldier Mode, enclenché. Bon  sang, ils ne pouvaient pas lui foutre la paix ?!" 

Hikaru fut envoyé dans la cuisine, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se faire écarter comme ça, et après avoir goûté rapidement, se précipita à la porter pour écouter. 

_ Comment se fait-il que vous ayez eu votre enfant si jeune ? demandait Mary Evans. 

_ C'est arrivé, c'est tout, répondit son père. 

_ Quand même, dix-sept ans ! Vous n'avez pas dû beaucoup profiter de votre jeunesse. S'occuper d'un enfant à cet âge…

Le cœur de Hikaru se mit à battre fort. Son père ne répondit pas, mais s'il avait été dans la chambre, il aurait assisté à une démonstration des plus réussies du Regard de la Mort Qui Tue. 

_ Où est sa mère ? Mes fiches n'indiquent rien à son sujet. 

_ Elle est morte à sa naissance. 

Hikaru savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Otou-san était aussi Okaa-san, mais il lui avait expliqué que les gens risqueraient de les embêter s'ils savaient ça. 

_ Parlez-vous d'elle à Hikaru ? 

_ Oui. 

"Il n'a pas menti", pensa Duo, amusé. Dans le sens où Heero était aussi la mère d'Hikaru, il lui parlait "d'elle". 

_ Depuis combien de temps vivez vous avec monsieur Maxwell ?

"Nous y sommes, pensa Duo. On arrive au vrai problème."

_ Cinq ans, répondit Heero. 

_ Et… l'enfant est-il au courant de votre situation spéciale avec monsieur Maxwell ? 

_ Hikaru est un enfant intelligent, fit Duo calmement. Vous aurez remarqué qu'il a deux classes d'avance, et qu'il ne suit les cours que pour avoir une scolarité et une enfance normale. Par conséquent, il est parfaitement au courant de notre "situation". Et la comprend au mieux.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Hikaru ne comprenait pas du tout en fait. Il ne voyait pas où était le problème. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire à cette vieille que Duo vive avec eux ou pas ?

_ Depuis combien de temps vous connaissez-vous ? 

_ Douze ans. 

La voix d'Heero était parfaitement calme, mais Duo sentait la fureur du Japonais, et priait pour qu'il reste tranquille. Il posa une main sur la sienne. 

_ Nous sommes ensemble depuis à peu près cinq ans, ajouta l'Américain, non nous n'avions pas de relation lors de la naissance de Hikaru, oui la personne à sauver dans les contes que je lui lis est une princesse, et si vous voulez tout savoir on espère qu'il épousera Meiran Chang. 

Hikaru fit une grimace. Meiran ?! Beurk ! Meiran était une petite peste de cinq ans qui n'arrêtait pas de vouloir se battre avec lui. Il aimait beaucoup Oncle WuFei et Tante Sally, mais il ne comprenait pas comment cette… cette teigne pouvait être leur fille ! 

Après cette tirade, Mary Evans estima qu'il valait mieux qu'elle s'en aille. Mais ni Duo ni Heero n'étaient dupes. 

Heero s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux. 

_ Elle va revenir, dit-il. 

Duo posa son front contre le sien, et lui caressa la joue. 

_ On ne la laissera pas faire, dit-il. Ne t'inquiète pas. Que veux-tu qu'elle fasse, de toutes façons ? Avec Quatre Winner, les Preventers, et la reine de Sank de ton côté ? Il n'y a aucun risque, Hee-chan. Personne ne te prendra Hikaru. 

_ Pourquoi elle veut me prendre ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? 

Les deux hommes sursautèrent et Heero fit un petit sourire à son fils. "Viens là", murmura-t-il. 

L'enfant vint dans les bras de son père et regarda les deux hommes tour à tour, l'air méfiant et inquiet. 

_ Personne voudrait prendre un enfant pourri gâté comme toi, répliqua Duo. 

_ Eh ! Je suis pas pourri gâté ! 

_ Si ! 

_ Non !

_ Si !

_ Non !   
_ Le dernier à la cuisine fait la vaisselle ! lança Duo en démarrant au quart de tour. 

_ Tricheur !

Heero les regarda partir avec un sourire. Deux gosses. Puis son regard se posa vers la rue où Mary Evans avait disparu, et ses yeux se durcirent. 

Personne ne lui prendrait Hikaru. 

La nuit venue, Duo monta comme tous les soirs pour lire quelque chose à Hikaru. Le rituel avait commencé quand l'ancien pilote s'était installé, et était resté.   
En ce moment ils étaient sur Harry Potter, mais n'avançaient pas beaucoup, Hikaru supportant Gryffondor alors que Duo défendait les vertus de Serpentard avec ardeur. Mais ce soir-là, Hikaru n'était pas d'humeur, et Duo le vit tout de suite. 

_ Pas de duel entre Harry et Draco ce soir ? fit-il. 

_ Raconte-moi comment Otou-san était, avant moi. 

_ Tu connais ça par cœur. 

_ Non, je veux la vraie histoire. Pas celle que Onc' Quat et Onc' Trowa et Onc' Fei et toi vous censurez. 

Duo ne protesta pas, à la surprise de l'enfant, et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. 

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, exactement ? 

_ Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés. Et pas la version où tu l'as sauvé in extremis de Relena qui s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus. 

L'Américain sourit, et les yeux perdus dans le passé, raconta Heero comme il l'avait vu la première fois, menaçant Relena, et lui qui avait cru bien faire en tirant sur celui qui deviendrait son petit ami…

_ T'as tiré sur Otou-san ????!!!! 

Duo prit un air coupable, et continua. Tout y passa, tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas jugé bon de raconter… Les différentes tentatives d'autodestruction d'Heero, cette façon qu'il avait de ne pas se soucier de mourir ou pas… 

_ Otou-san voulait mourir ? demanda Hikaru, la gorge serrée. 

_ Pas vraiment, répondit Duo. Il s'en fichait, c'est tout. Tu sais, ton père n'a pas eu une enfance très joyeuse…Il n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher, personne qui l'aimait ou que lui aimait… Alors il s'en fichait, de mourir ou pas, pour lui ça ne changeait rien. 

_ La dame a dit que j'avais gâché la jeunesse d'Otou-san… marmonna Hikaru. 

_ Elle avait tord, rétorqua Duo. Au contraire. Avant ton arrivée, Heero était bien plus renfermé et sombre. Même moi je n'arrivais pas à le libérer complètement… Tu lui as donné ce qui lui manquait. Il t'aime très fort, tu sais ? 

La gorge serrée, Hikaru hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Duo l'embrassa sur le front avant de se lever. Du haut de l'escalier, il indiqua à Heero que Hikaru allait dormir, et le Japonais se leva pour aller embrasser son fils. 

Dans la chambre, l'enfant regarda son père entrer, et il pensa qu'au lieu d'être là, il aurait pu mourir pendant la guerre. 

Heero s'assit sur le rebord du lit et caressa le front de son fils. Hikaru ferma les yeux. Il aimait les silences de son père. Il y avait plus d'amour dans ses silences que dans tous les mots d'affection existants. 

_ Oyasumi, Hikaru-chan, dit-il doucement. 

_ Oyasumi, Otou-san. 

Heero embrassa Hikaru et le borda tendrement avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte. Il la tira silencieusement, sans la fermer. Hikaru ne pouvait pas dormir sans le rai de lumière dans le couloir. 

Heero descendit l'escalier.

Demain, il appellerait Quatre et Wu Fei. Et peut-être Relena. 

Duo passa les bras autour de sa taille, et Heero ferma les yeux, soudain fatigué. 

_ Eh, pas de panique, hein ? murmura Duo en lui caressant le dos. 

_ Non. 

_ Elle ne peut rien faire. 

Heero acquiesça et leva la tête pour embrasser Duo. "Rien du tout."

Mary Evans ne revint jamais, et le dossier "Yuy" fut oublié quelque part au milieu d'autres. 

Et peut-être que le nom de Quatre Winner avait effectivement quelque chose à y voir. 

(à suivre)


	6. Epilogue

Hikaru 

(seconde édition)

Scribouillarde : Shakes Kinder Pinguy

Mail : Mei_Fanel@hotmail.com

Couple : 2+1/1+2

Genre : surmenage à trois 

Rating : PG 

Disclaimer : je fais des économies, mais pour l'instant  g même pas de quoi racheter le regard de la mort qui tue d'Hee-chan, alors…T___T Sont pas à moi !

***

**Epilogue**

La sonnette de l'entrée résonna et Duo se leva du canapé pour ouvrir. Une fille se trouvait devant la porte et le dévisageait avec de grands yeux écarquillés. 

_ Je suppose que tu es Zoë, sourit Duo. Hikaru ne va pas tarder. Mais je croyais que vous deviez être plusieurs ? 

_ Les… les autres sont dehors, monsieur…

_ Duo Maxwell, se présenta-t-il sans perdre son sourire, et Zoë le lui rendit, une rougeur sur les joues, cherchant apparemment quoi dire. 

Intérieurement, Duo était ravi.   
Eh, ça faisait plaisir de plaire encore aux gamines à trente-deux ans ! Une dégringolade dans l'escalier indiqua l'arrivée de Hikaru et Heero jaillit presque aussitôt, avec un air renfrogné qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de son fils. 

_ Otou-san, arrête ça ! Je vais au cinéma, ok ? 

_ Tu as pris ton portable ? 

_ Oui ! Et si il est éteint, c'est normal, y'a pas le droit de le garder allumé dans la salle. 

_ S'il y a le moindre problème…

_ J'appelle, oui, je sais, je connais les numéros de l'Onclerie par cœur, même celui de Zechs au cas où…

_ Je t'interdis de l'appeler ! lança Duo, et Heero leva les yeux au ciel.

_ …j'ai ma carte d'identité, continua Hikaru, et je n'oublierai pas d'appeler si j'ai du retard. Otou-san, j'ai quinze ans, je suis le fils du sauveur du monde et du Baka de la Mort…

_ Eeeeeeh ! Un peu de respect pour tes aînés !!! Sale gosse !

_ …rien ne peut m'arriver, conclut Hikaru. 

Heero croisa les bras sans répondre. Zoë, de la porte, assistait à la scène avec fascination, le regard passant de Duo à Heero sans savoir où s'arrêter. 

_ Duo, au fait, j'ai un truc à te demander, fit Hikaru avant de l'entraîner dans la cuisine. Tout va bien ? chuchota-t-il. Tout est prêt ? 

_ Mais oui, répliqua Duo. Bon sang, tu es encore plus nerveux que moi, c'est pas possible !

Dans l'entrée, Heero se tournait vers Zoë quand une voix appela du jardin. 

_ Zoë ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? T'as paumé Hikaru en route ou quoi ? 

Une grande fille rousse débarqua, et fixa Heero avec des yeux ronds. 

_ Oh putain de merde, fit-elle avant de lui prendre une main avec un regard rempli d'étoiles.

_ Vous devez être Heero Yuy, le père de Hikaru ! Moi c'est Sonia, je peux vous appeler Heero ? On peut se tutoyer ? 

_ Sonia, arrête de flanquer la trouille à mon père, intervint Hikaru en arrivant. On y va ? 

_ Mais peut-être que Heero veut venir ? fit Sonia avec un sourire aguicheur. 

_ Non, il ne veut pas venir, rétorqua Duo en passant les bras autour des épaules de son koibito. Et maintenant, virez, les jeunes, passez une bonne soirée, et laissez-nous ! 

Et il ferma la porte sans prévenir. "Non mais ! Eh t'as pas honte de te faire draguer par des minettes de quinze ans ?" 

Heero leva les yeux au ciel puis se retourna dans les bras de Duo pour passer les siens autour de son cou. 

_ Jaloux ? murmura-t-il presque sur ses lèvres. 

_ Même pas vrai, rétorqua Duo en traversant le millimètre qui les séparait pour l'embrasser. 

Dehors, le trio descendait rejoindre les autres sous les commentaires de Sonia. 

_ Raaaaah ton père est un sex symbol !!! 

_ J'aime bien Duo aussi, intervint Zoë, l'air rêveur. 

_ Je te l'accorde, fit Sonia, mais y'a quelque chose chez Heero… Je sais pas, mais y'a quelque chose… Mmmmh, et il a un cul…!

_ Oh, t'as fini, oui ?! protesta Hikaru, scandalisé. C'est de mon père, que tu parles !! Et puis d'abord on se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? 

_ La maturité, mon petit Hikaru, la maturité…

Dans la maison, Heero s'asseyait à la table, amusé. Duo avait décidé que ce soir était leur soirée. C'était vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas souvent tous les deux... 

Duo avait mis une nappe blanche, sortit les couverts en argent et allumé deux bougies. Les lumières étaient tamisées, il y avait une musique douce en fond, et le dîner avait été commandé chez le meilleur traiteur de la ville, pas qu'ils en profiteraient beaucoup, pensa Heero. Il savait parfaitement qu'en réalité, ils allaient passer plus de temps à se faire du pied sous la table qu'à manger, à jouer à celui qui craquerait le premier et se jetterait sur l'autre. En général c'était Duo. Heero était particulièrement fier de son self-control. 

Effectivement, ils avaient à peine fini l'entrée que le Japonais sentit le pied de Duo remonter contre sa jambe. 

Sauf que cette fois, Duo garda le contrôle jusqu'au dessert, et Heero frustré, allait finir par mettre sa fierté au placard, quand le jeu se termina brusquement, Duo se levant d'un air soudain nerveux pour s'approcher de lui. 

Intrigué, Heero le regarda tirer sa chaise pour s'asseoir tout à côté de lui. 

_ Hee-chan, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te demander…

Le Japonais garda le silence, se demandant ce qui pouvait être si important que ça devait interrompre leur jeu sous la table. 

_ J'ai répété ça au moins dix fois, alors je t'interdis de m'interrompre, menaça Duo inutilement. Hee-chan, ça fait dix ans qu'on vit ensemble. Je sais que c'est qu'une formalité, mais… J'y tiens, dit-il en passant rapidement un anneau doré autour de l'annulaire gauche de Heero. 

Le Japonais ne dit rien, et Duo ajouta : 

_ Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai déjà demandé ta main à Hikaru. Il est d'accord. En fait c'est lui qui a organisé la soirée. 

Comme Heero ne disait toujours rien, Duo leva des yeux nerveux vers lui, d'un coup inquiet qu'il ne trouve tout ça stupide, mais un sourire jouait au coin des lèvres du Japonais. "Baka", dit-il avant d'enlacer leurs doigts tendrement. 

La tension retomba d'un coup et Duo sourit à son tour, soulagé. 

_ C'est pas une façon de traiter son fiancé, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser. Le baiser commença très tendre, mais devint très vite passionné, et il en fallut de peu qu'ils n'atteignent jamais la chambre. 

Hikaru rentra un peu plus tard que prévu, mais ne prit pas la peine d'appeler, ne voulant pas interrompre quoique ce soit. 

L'état du salon le fit sourire, et il entreprit de redresser les chaises avant de monter se coucher, plus heureux que jamais de l'insonorisation des chambres. 

"Ninmu kanryu."

OWARI


End file.
